<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>World's Greatest Detectives, My Ass by Appleberry84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380998">World's Greatest Detectives, My Ass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleberry84/pseuds/Appleberry84'>Appleberry84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred's in on it, Alternate Universe, Conspiracy Theorist Marinette Dupain Cheng, Crack, Decides to make them suffer, F/F, F/M, Hacker Max, I guess I'll add more tags as I go?, I'll add more characters as I go, I'm bad at putting tags, Jason didn't put his socks in the hamper, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-centric, Marinette figures out the Batfam's identities, Plagg loves the chaos Marinette creates, Rated teen for mild swearing?, Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, The Batfam fears for their lives, Will be more chapters, black cat damian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleberry84/pseuds/Appleberry84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette sighed, eyes wide, as she pulled together the last red thread on her board of sticky notes and newspapers.</p><p> </p><p>“It all made sense now!” Marinette thought, breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>The bad excuses, the number of children Bruce had, the matching attitudes, It all made sense!</p><p> </p><p>She pushed her chair back as she got up and looked at her master piece.</p><p> </p><p>In front of her laid a bulletin board, filled to the brim with evidence.</p><p> </p><p>Or, Marinette figures out the Batfam's identities and decides to torture them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Max Kanté, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Conspiracy Theorist Marinette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was an idea I got from the Daminette discord server.</p><p>You should totally come join us! </p><p>https://discord.gg/VmCeE4GF</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette sighed, eyes wide, as she pulled together the last red thread on her board of sticky notes and newspapers.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“It all made sense now!” Marinette thought, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The bad excuses, the number of children Bruce had, the matching attitudes, It all made sense!</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She pushed her chair back as she got up and looked at her master piece.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>In front of her laid a bulletin board, filled to the brim with evidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It showed Red Robin praising Tim Drake to the point where many assumed they were dating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It compared Robin and Damian’s agility. Their speed, acrobatics, there was even a graph! No, there were multiple graphs.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It showed Richard Grayson and pictures of him doing trapeze. Next to it was Nightwing showing off to Red Hood, while doing a modified version of trapeze.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It showed Jason Todd firing a gun. The speed of the bullets, the technique, the angle. And then a picture of Red Hood firing a gun. They were almost identical. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Marinette paced back and forth in her studio. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She’d been here for a year, a YEAR, and they hadn’t even mentioned a secret identity. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Marinette may have concealed her identity as Ladybug and as the Great Guardian of the miraculous. But that was because the title of the Great Guardian is one of the world's best kept secrets.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Marinette scoffed, “World’s greatest detectives, my ass. I’ve been here for a year, and they haven’t even connected the dots between Ladybug and I.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She grinned. “I can’t just let this opportunity go, can I?” She laughed, and somewhere in Gotham the Batfam shuddered. “Oh, this will be fun.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She laughed again, and this time even Master Fu shuddered.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Marinette’s up to something again isn’t she…” He sighed and went back to sleep.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>🔴⚫🔴⚫🔴⚫🔴⚫🔴⚫🔴⚫</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Marinette couldn’t do anything right away.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She knew she had enough evidence, but it wouldn’t be complete until she found the Bat-Cave.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>That was what she was naming it. She knew they had to have someplace they collected information and hid their costumes. She assumed, given how they named everything else, BatCow, Batman, ext, that it would be something similar.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She knew that Batman and his Robins went on patrol Monday through Thursday, and then Saturday and Sunday.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She also knew that on those days, Damian always made an excuse to leave, at 8 PM sharp. So Marinette knew they would most likely start patrol at 8:15 or 8:30.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And so when Monday arrived, she told Damian she had to work on a piece at her studio and wouldn’t be able to hang out. But really, she was hiding in the manor, keeping an eye on as many Waynes as she could.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>🔴⚫🔴⚫🔴⚫🔴⚫🔴⚫🔴⚫</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Alfred knew Marinette Dupain Cheng was on to the Waynes. And frankly? He wasn’t going to do anything to stop it. For many reasons really,</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li>He was annoyed with them. Jason had been leaving his socks around the hamper for about a month now, and it was driving him insane!</li>
</ol>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li>Marinette was a lovely girl who would one day become a Wayne. It was only right for her to know about the Bats.</li>
</ol>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li>She had figured it out with no help at all. She deserved the win.</li>
</ol>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li>The Waynes had been getting sloppy. It’d been so long since someone suspected them, that they’d start to forget that people still could.</li>
</ol>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li>Marinette had been here for over a year, and they hadn’t even suspected her to be the Parisian Heroine. </li>
</ol>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li>He had a soft spot for her. She was the holder of the Ladybug Miraculous, and she had been the one to reunite him with Wayzz.</li>
</ol>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li>Marinette-</li>
</ol>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Well, you get the idea, he wasn’t going to do anything to discourage it. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>🔴⚫🔴⚫🔴⚫🔴⚫🔴⚫🔴⚫</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Monday - 8:02 PM</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was go time, she’d seen Damian exit the kitchen a few minutes prior.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Currently, she was slowly creeping behind him, making sure to leave a distance between the two.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He played three keys on the piano, and an elevator appeared behind a wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stepped into the elevator and disappeared.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She stopped and thought for a minute.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>How was she supposed to leave the elevator without being seen?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Wait a second.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What if she used Multimouse! (She changed her outfit for Multimouse, it's darker.)</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could shrink herself in the elevator so that nobody would see her and then…</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, and then…</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder if I could recruit Max to hack into the speakers of the batcave?” She thought, grinning madly. “Hmm, I guess we’ll have to save finding The Bat-Cave for tomorrow.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh well…”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>🔴⚫🔴⚫🔴⚫🔴⚫🔴⚫🔴⚫</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Max had gotten a strange text from Marinette that day. But who was he if not excited?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                     Max, I may have found out the Bat-Families secret identities. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>                     It may have been the Waynes. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>                     Now I need your help to prank them and enter the BatCave. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Wait, What?                    </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                     I figured out Batman and the Robins’ secret identities. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>                     It was Damian’s family. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>                     I want you to hack the BatCave’s Speakers, so that it will project my voice. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Marinette, you have the weirdest luck ever. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>                     I am Ladybug after all. </em>😉</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh my kwami, you’re dating a vigilante.                    </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>                     Lol </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>  World’s Greatest Detectives, My ass.                    </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You’ve been living in Gotham for over a year now.                    </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                     ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You’ve been talking to Adrien too much.                    </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>                    ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Marinette, please                    </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                    (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Just Stop                    </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                    ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> That’s it, I’m telling Sabine Aunty to disown you                    </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                    (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ꧁༒☬𝕸𝖆𝖝☬༒꧂ has temporarily blocked ♥мαяι𝓫𝓾𝓰♥ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Never going to give you up.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The plan was set. Max had successfully infiltrated the Batcave’s speakers, and now it was Marinette’s turn to act.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mullo, get squeaky!” She whispered</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, she was thrust into a transformation sequence, and soon she was Multimouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mullo, shadow mouse!” Marinette squeaked</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, her white suit turned black. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect!” She thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette cautiously stepped towards the piano and played the same three keys she’d seen Damian do about 15 minutes prior. The wall shifted, and an elevator appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She calmly smiled, pressed the button, and whispered, “Mullo, multitude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors opened and the small Multimouses crowded into the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave Max the signal, and he connected the speakers to each of the Multimouses.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors opened once again, and each of them bolted, going to their specified location.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Each of the Batfam looked towards the open elevator door, and Jason cautiously walked towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nobody inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He squinted suspiciously, but found that nothing was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was about to walk away when a voice boomed from a corner of the cave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know your secret…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It laughed maniacally, their voice spread out across the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, everyone was on guard. Each of them dropped into a familiar stance, weapons drawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” Batman demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nobody…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> It whispered, this time in a different place than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They all tightened their weapons, stalking towards different areas.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know your secret…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> It cackled, from what seemed to be every corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Red Robin commanded</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do I want? Hmm, I want you to suffer!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly the Bat-Computer burst to life. The screen showing…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is that Rick Ashtley?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, did we just get Rick-Rolled?” Red Hood dropped his eyes in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It cackled and soon it was quiet, nothing out of place.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette quickly left the Bat-Cave, holding in laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As she ran, she yelled, “Mullo, divide!” and then “Tikki! Spots on!” transforming into Ladybug, and yo-yoing away to her studio.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell down the hatch, transformed and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughed, like she wouldn’t be able to laugh ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was better than anything I could have imagined!” She laughed, wiping tears out of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly called Max, and both of them laughed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their faces whe- when it played.” Max fell to the ground. “I have never experienced such joy, Marcov can confirm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was perfect!” Marinette exclaimed, catching her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>You see, Marinette had one motto,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Confuse not Abuse</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would much rather plant a thousand ducks in the Manor, than actually physically hurt them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s next?” Max asked</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave that to me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the Bat-Cave,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason laughed, “We just got Rick Rolled!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They knew who we were, they knew the location… And all they did was… tHAT?” Damian gaped in disbelief</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We must figure out who got in, and how.” Tim nodded to himself, taking another sip of his expresso. “I will not rest until I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Drake, please refrain from staying up too long. I’m afraid I’ll have to drug your coffee again if you do.” Alfred sighed</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d they even get in?” Dick asked</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone hacked </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>computer?” Bruce put his head in his hands. “There’s so much information on that computer-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So yeah, they were freaking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“DID SOMEONE SWITCH MY TOOTHPASTE WITH CHARCOAL?” Jason yelled</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t hear you over the baby shark song!” Dick yelled back</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M GOING MAD!” Damian screamed. “TURN IT OFF.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHY ARE THERE PLASTIC DUCKS OUTSIDE MY WINDOW?” Tim questioned over the loud baby shark song.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make it stop, make it stop.” Bruce banged his head on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in Gotham, Marinette cackled, watching the security feed of the Manor.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in Paris, Master Fu regretted his life choices.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in the Manor, Alfred put sleeping powder in Tim’s coffee. Even the ‘well hidden’ ones. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pranks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh fuck.” Damian thought, and gulped. “Marinette figured out our identities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his head in his hands, and feared for his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if I explain why I couldn’t tell her, she’ll leave me alone?” He thought out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian pulled out his phone and texted Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I explain? Please don’t murder me (O∆O) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Very well. Come to my studio.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes Ma’am.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’ll live another day?” He hoped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.” Marinette crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father didn’t allow me to tell you, unless he knew we were serious.” Damian blurted out, hoping she spared him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you.” Marinette sighed, and Damian instantly smiled in relief. “But I won’t spare the rest of your family.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They can suffer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do to help?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Marinette’s grin turned evil, “I thought you’d never ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bat-Clan’s next month was hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Baby Shark song was permanently installed in the Manor, Damian’s walls were soundproof, something the rest of the family forgot.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Every wall in Bruce’s office was covered in sticky notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim’s coffee was replaced with random flavors, going all the way from wasabi to bacon.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bat-Cave wasn’t habitable because of all the cups stacked on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen was covered in cat photos.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Every chair was equipped with a horn, so that when you sat in one, the horn would go off and ruin whatever mood you had.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The keys on the computers were changed, so that you wouldn’t know what letter you're typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The toilet paper was sometimes tape.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She could go on for days, she was having the time of her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Batfam, excluding Damian, were not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The pranks eventually died down, making them small but noticeable.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette never did tell the rest of them, she was the one who did all of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided that if they could figure out she was Ladybug, she would tell them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, this whole experience helped them enhance their reflexes, and they were now immune to Baby Shark.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bat-Clan swore they would bring the prankster to justice, and pay them back with twice as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, to this day, none of them have figured it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>World’s Greatest Detectives, my ass. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was really short, but I really didn't know how to end it.</p><p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>